How They Found Out
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Some one-shot ideas on how the crew found out that Robin and Zoro were a couple. All of it random or slightly repetitive.
1. Chapter 1

Randomness. I was thinking of a few ways Robin and Zoro could have revealed their relationship to the crew. No real backstory for any of them. Just that they haven't decided to tell the crew yet.

Nami and Robin were wondering through town. The navigator had convinced the historian to join her as she cut loose for a bit in town. Robin had been a bit skeptical on what they might get into while out on their own, but still enjoyed her time around the younger woman.

"Hey!" A male voice called out, causing both of them to turn toward a pair of men addressing them. "Hey, sorry to bother you both, but me and my friend were wondering if you'd like to join us for a drink?" The young man asked, eyeing both of them in appreciation.

"Actually, we were-" "Sounds great!" Nami cut Robin off. Robin really didn't want to bother with both these younger men. Clearly misjudging her age compared to the red head. Most likely assuming they were the same age.

"Ah, Nami-san, I really don't want to-" Robin started, only to be cut short by the navigator once again.

"Don't worry Robin, we'll just get a few free drinks and ditch these losers." Nami whispered to reassure the archeologist that this was being handled. Robin, felt sommeone following close behind but figured it wouldn't be anything she couldn't handle. Nami was animately talking to the young man who approached them. His friend, while not as talkative, was definitely not shy. He had tried to wrap his arm around Robin's waist, only for her to slide away from him. They entered a fairly nice lookinng bar and took a seat at a table in the far corner. Robin sat across from Nami, who had comfortably sat close to her "companion" for the moment. Robin tried to settle in the same way, but her "companion" was still too close for her liking.

"Sorry, I just realized, we never properly introduced ourselves. My name is Clint." The man introduced, holding out his hand to Nami first.

"Nami." The navigator smiled, shaking his hand. Nami turned and held her hand out to the man next to Robin as to introduce herself to him aswell.

"Hugh." He smiled cockily, taking her hand. He held his hand out for Robin, which she reluctantly shook.

"Robin." She smiled, trying not to be rude. This was definitely something she didn't want to deal with. Using her powers inn such a public place would no doubt draw A LOT of attention. Unwanted attention.

"Nami? Why does that name seem to fit such a cute girl like you?" Clint flirted. Nami laughed, going along with his futile advances, pretending to be shy but interested.

"That's so sweet of you." Nami replied innocently. They were having a conversation to themselves as Robin noticed a familiar presence enter the bar. The man was covered in large rags of clothing, obviously trying to hide his appearance. She recogized it as the personn who was following them earlier.

"So, Robin." Hugh said tryng to be low and husky. It just came out creepier to Robin. "Where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around here before." He said. No doubt you've already been rejected by every girl here, she thought.

"Just stopping by, we were just exploring the town when you two stopped us." She answered. She was trying her best to hold a friendly smile and seem uninterested.

"What kind of drinks do you two want?" Clint asked. Standing up to make his way to the bar.

"I'll go with you, I know what she likes." Nami stood up, pretending to be eager to be alone with the man. Robin was now forced to be alone with this, pig of a young man. Their sudden seclusion made him bolder. She couldn't walk away from his grasp this time as he wrapped his arm around her waist and rest a hand on her exposed thigh.

"I guess, that just leaves us." Hugh whispered with a disgusting grin. He leaned forward pressed a kiss to her neck as she tried to turn away. A few hands sprouted underneath his chair, only to dissappear as a sudden crash of glass breaking echoed through the bar.

The thickly clothed stranger had thrown a bottle and his glass and was rushing toward Her and the young man.

"Robin!" Nami yelled. Clint, still tryin his hardest to seem like the valient knight rushed to aid them from this attacker. The clothed man sprouted a katana from the layers of cloth and put it at Hugh's throat. Clint was about to swing at the man when he was suddenly caught by a hand, holding him in the air at his collar.

"You even try to stop me, I'll cut you too." The man said in a dark tone. Turning his attention back to the one at the end of his sword. "You alright? He didn't try anything other than what I saw did he?" He asked Robin, not takinng his eyes away from the young man.

"No, thank you. I was about to handle it though. You don't have to always worry." Robin sighed, relieved that this ordeal was finally over.

"Not worry?! Are you fucking kidding me?! This is exactly why I worry!" The man argued.

"Robin?! Who is that?!" Nami shouted. Confused why Robin seemed to be so familiar with the man.

"Shut up, Witch! I'll talk to you about this at the ship!" The yelled at her, pulling off the thick hood and face mask he was wearing.

"Zoro?!" Nami gasped in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after Robin, I don't like it when you take her out on your own." He responded.

"Why do you have to look after her?! We're perfectly capable of handling ourselves."

"Cause she's my girlfriend, I want to make sure she's okay!" He yelled back, turning to face her fianlly. Nami's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. Did she really just hear what she thought she heard? Zoro threw Clint across the bar, sending him crashing into a number of stools. Zoro held out his hand for Robin.

"Thank you, Zoro-kun, but as I already told you, I was about to deal with it myself. You don't need to stress yourself." Robin reasoned as she rose to Zoro's side. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek as they intertwined hands.

"I know, but I couldn't stand it any longer. Just cause you can handle yourself, doesn't mean you have to. That's what I''m here for." He explained, sharing a small kiss before turning back to the man in question. Zoro edged his blade closer to the man's neck, pressing the cold steel into his skin. "You touched the wrong woman." He said to Hugh. Driving the blade through his collar a bit before cutting straight down. He cried out in pain before passing out. Zoro didn't feel the boy deserved to be killed by him and left him to bleed. The couple then turned to the red head who still hadn't processed all of this.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"How long have you two been together?" Nami asked. They were walkinng back to the ship. Zoro was in no mood to talk to the navigator, Robinn however was happier than she had been all day. Leaning agaisnt Zoro as they walked.

"A few months now, right Zoro-kun?" Robin replied, hoping to relax the swordsman by including him in the small talk.

"Ah, something like that." He breathed.

"Jeez! That long?! When were you going to tell us?!" Nami shouted, somewhat hurt her two friends felt like keeping secrets from her.

"I don't know." Zoro answered. "I thought she would be embaressed by me." He confessed. Robin frowned at the very idea.

"Zoro-kun, I love you. I have nothing to be embaressed about. I just thought it you found it more exciting to keep it a secret." She laughed.

"What?! Exciting?! I have to pretend I don't love you or fight back the urge to hold you every now and then! It's stressful." He exasperated. Not finding it amusing at all.

"So? Should we tell the crew when we get back?" Robin asked somewhat suggesting it.

"Fine with me." Zoro started to smile. Thinking about how much easier and just plain nicer it would be to finally be able to act like a boyfriend to Robin all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like the world decided, that today, was going to be one of those days where it singled them out. Where they were the only ones to to have anything remotely bad happen. It may not have been the set up for one of those days. No, quite the opposite actually. It WAS going to be an ordinaryly adventurous day for the Straw Hats. Unbeknownst to most of the crew though, this new, unihabited island they happened to have stopped at. Was causing quite the conflict between a certain archeologist and swordsman. Nothing to serious on the outside, only worried glances and questioning eyes every so often. The small island they found themselves at was, well, the worst possible outcome for the two.

Once the crew decided that a nice beach day was in order, it dawned on the pair that that might not be the best situation for them. Never able to actually talk about what might be brought into the light, figuritively and literally, troubled the two. Zoro gave a very defeated look to Robin as she easily hid away her worries. They didn't know how to explain it to the rest of the crew and this, this was not what the had in mind. Both of them were even more upset that with the walk to the spot on the beach they chose. Neither of them could say a word to one another.

"Yosh! This is it!" Luffy finally yelled with a smile. Spiking the umbrella into the ground. He and Usopp made random designs with the sand. Luffy mostly made meat. Usopp made a miniature castle, saying that it was similiar to his own castle back home. Franky had made a grand Franky statue with his signiture pose. Luffy quickly ordered Franky to build one of him. Chopper laid close to water, soaking in the cool, wet sand. Careful to no be swept away by the waves. Sanji had started a barbeque for everryone, while attending to Nami's every need.

Nami and Robin both lay under the umbrella, Nami was still within the sun's rays and tanning. Robin however, was still with it's shade, reading.

"Oi! Nami!" Luffy called for her. She glance down to see him standing next to a statue of him made of sand. The likeness was uncanny as the both stood there with identical grins. Just as Nami had lost interest, the sand statue exploded! Spraying sand everywhere, nearly burrying the sun-bathing Nami and the reading Robin.

"Idiots!" Nami screamed, as she raced after Luffy, who was chasing Usopp for destroying his statue. Robin just laughed it off, dusting off the sand. She was about to continue reading when someone spoke to her.

"How are we gonnna handle this?" Zoro asked from his napping position in the sand beside her.

"I don't know, are we sure we want to tell them?" She asked, letting a bit of worry finally seep through her voice.

"I'm confident about it, I just, didn't want it to be like this." He confessed, rolling onto his side to face her.

"Well then, how should we do it? I'm not fond of keeping secrets from all of you any more." She reasoned.

"I'm not subtle, I was hoping you could think of a, less shocking, way of telling them." He argued, his cheeks tinting slightly pink as he thought of what would give them away.

"Hmm, I suppose we could try to be subtle, but with the situation at hand, I don't think it could ever really be subtle." She mused, a slight giggle escaping her lips. Feeling a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to hide this anymore.

"So we're going with the less subtle approach?" He asked, confirming his assumption.

"It's what you best at." She commented, finally giving him a warm smile for the first time that day.

"Oi! Stop bothering Robin-chwan you shitty marimo." Sanji scolded, bringing a drink Robin had not asked for but was thankful for due to the heat. "Robin-chwan, it's far too hot out here without a drink, and especially with the unusually thick attire. Perhaps you'd be more comfortable in your bikini?" He suggested, while still thinking it would be best for her, perverted thoughts never ceased to cloud his mind.

"Thank you Sanji-san, Zoro was actually offering to guide me to the water." Robin explained. Earning surprised cries from both young men.

"Ah! Robin-chwan! Don't trouble yourself with that oaf, I'd be happy to accompany you to the water. I'll even hold you while we swim!" He added. Holding out his hand for her to follow. Hearts covering his eyes.

"I'm afraid I've already agreed to Zoro, unless he's decided otherwise." Robin said, giving Zoro a very odd look. One that he could only decipher meant that this was going to be when the did it.

"Ah, let's get this over with." He said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. He stood up holding out his hand for Robin to help her up. Once they got to their feet, they both made their way toward the shoreline. Zoro trying to play it cool as he had his hands behind his head. Robin was feeling so relieved it was finally going to happen, nervous on what the reactions would be. Sanji followed close by, not wanting to let Robin out of his sight while next to the swordsman. Nami was half trying to drown Luffy, while Usopp watched in horror from a safe distance.

"Oh, Robin, you're not coming in like that are you?" Nami asked, noting her turtle neck and long skirt. "And you Zoro?" He was wearing his normal swimming trunks but the grey hoodie was definitely not typical swimming attire. In fact, both were sweating profusely under the thick clothing. Robin turned and smiled to Zoro as he nodded in confirmation.

Robin undid her skirt, letting it fall to the sand. Zoro lifted the sweatshirt over his head, as did Robin. The crew gasped in horror annd shock at what they now saw. Robin and Zoro wer both covered in hickeys and bite marks! Zoro's back was marred with scratches, while some of the bite marks on Robin were in such odd places. One her left ass cheek, inner thigh, above her left breast and right hip. Zoro's were his left shoulder, right hip and one just above his right nipple. The marks on his back were deep and some more recent than others.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nami screamed, completely letting Luffy go finally. Usopp had to catch him and hold him up as to not drown. Zoro took Robin's hand into his as they stood there.

"Oi! Everyone, we're dating!" He shouted, Robin smiling as the words entered her ears. Leaning her head on his shoulder while the crew stared on.

"WHAT?!" Most of them said in unison, Luffy being to drained to do anything but hold open his eyes and breathe.

"It's true." Robin smiled, happy to have finally said it too. Hearing the words from Robin seemed to have resonated more deeply with everyone.

"For how long?!" Nami asked somewhat angerly.

"What like, 3 months?" Zoro asked rubbing the back of his head. Robin smiled and nodded.

"3 MONTHS?!" They all shouted in unison once again, still except for Luffy. "How did we not find out?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Honestly, no idea." Zoro admitted.

"Yes, quite honestly, we thought you all knew already, but we still didn't want to chance it. I'm surprised none of you caught us while we were heading back to our respective rooms in the morning. We would frequently keep each other company while the other was on watch." Robin explained.

"And what about, *ahem*, this?" Nami asked, gesturing to the condition of their bodies.

"Well." Zoro started, stopping himself mid thought as his cheeks flared red. Robin's cheeks also grew quite red, but she giggled away her embaressment.

"Well, quite recently, we've grown to be, deeply passionate with one another." Robin started.

"Stop! We get it!" Some of them yelled. Most of them knew where she was going. Only Chopper and Luffy seemed oblivious to the hinted at meaning.

"Can we not pry into mine and Robin's relationship?" Zoro asked. Usopp could only nod in agreement, not wanting to envoke the wrath of Zoro or Robin if they asked too many questions. Also hoping to avoid further details about their sex life.

"Fine, we'll drop it. For now, but this isn't over. I want to know all about this later." Nami ordered. Zoro was about to tell her to screw off, but Robin agreed before he had the chance. "I hope to God, nothing happened in our bed Robin." Zoro's face flushed an even deeper crimson, causing Robin to break out into full on laughter.

"YOU SON OF A-" The rest of her words couldn't be heard as she had disappeared over the horizon as she chased after Zoro. As they crew watched in amusement as Zoro tried to avoid certain death and lightning, they all congradulated Robin on her relationship. All except Sanji, who had yet to regain conciousness since he passed out in the beginning of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami had been sitting at the dining room table while Sanji prepared breakfast. She had woken up a little earlier than she usually did and figured she wouldn't mind some company this early in the day. Sanji was happily cooking away, making sure to ask if Nami wanted to taste test any of the pasteries he was making for her and Robin. Speaking of Robin, Nami had noticed she hadn't been in their bed this morning. She knew she went to bed earlier than Robin but she was positive Robin came to their room last nigh. Didn't she? Nami had thought Robin was just in the kitchen as well, enjoying her morning coffee as she normally does. When she didn't find her in the kitchen, she had wondered if maybe Robin had night watch that night. Nami was sure it was someone else's turn but not a 100% certain. As Nami scanned a news paper she picked up from the last island, the door leading to the dining room swung open.

"Robin!" Nami called to her friend. Happy to finally see her since the day before.

"Morning, Nami-san. How are you today?" Robin smiled as she greeted the red head. She was still stretching her arms a bit to fully awaken her body.

"Great! What about you? You look like you slept really well, but I didn't see you in our room." Nami pointed out. Robin had content smile gracing her face as she sat down.

"I slept very well. I'm afraid I fell asleep while reading last night and hadn't been woken up to return to our room." Robin admitted as she pulled a piece of cloth from her side. She folded the black square into a triangle before loosely tying it around her head. Letting her hair flow out from the back. Nami instantly recognized the piece of cloth as Zoro's bandanna.

"Uh, Robin? Where did you get that?" Nami asked hesitantly.

"Hmm? Oh, I found it lying around on the bench in the crow's nest. I picked it up after I woke up this morning finding it would be quite nice to wear. Why do you ask?" Robin questioned.

"Ah, Robin-chwan, that's marimo's bandanna." Sanji informed, setting down a mug of coffee he had prepared for her.

"Yeah, and I know he hates it when we touch his stuff." Nami added. "I know he won't do anything, but it might be best if you don't wear it."

"Not that you don't look stunning in it!" Sanji hastily commented as he swooned over her. "I'd just hate for you to have to deal with that idiot."

"Fufufufu, I'm sure it will be fine. I'll simply return it if he makes a fuss." Robin reasoned, sipping her coffee.

"Alright, if he tries anything funny, I'll charge him triple for what ever happens." Nami reassured. They continued to have small talk with Sanji now offering both of them small bits of pasteries while he finished up breakfast. Sanji was about to call the rest of the crew when the doors opened once again, but this time revealing the swordsman in question.

Zoro was yawning as he walked into the kitchen, pausing for a bit as he saw that Nami and Sanji were both watching him intently. Shrugging off their intense stares he made his way to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out a fresh bottle of sake. Drinking directly from the jug with, strangely, no objection from either the navigator or cook. He was beginning to worry about what was going on when Robin's voice broke the awkward.

"Morning, Zoro." She smiled, settlinng her hands around the warm mug.

"Ah, morning." He replied. Taking the seat next to her, still alittle confused about his other nakama's stared. "What's with them?"

"They seem to think you'll throw a rather large fuss about me wearing your bandanna." Robin explained with slight amusement.

"Hm? Why? You look good with it." He told her seriously. "You feel like finishing that book tonight?" He asked as he took another swig from the jug.

"Hm, sorry. I guess I was just far more exhausted than I had believed. Though, it is quite cozy up there with you." She smiled.

"It's fine. I don't mind you having to sleep while you're with me." He replied. "Maybe I'll get to take a nap in your lap tonight." He joked, smiling as he remembered how Robin had passed out in his lap the night before. She had been reading him a book she found rather interesting and felt like sharing since the history within it were told through epic tales he was sure to enjoy.

"Maybe." She smiled back. They leaned in for a brief kiss before he stood back up.

"I'll go let everyone know that breakfast is ready." He told all of them. "Oh and, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Love you." He told her, leaning back in for another kiss before heading out of the kitchen. Robin returned to her coffee with a warm smile. She looked back up to see Nami and Sanji both wide eyed and jaws dropped. A mix of horror, disbelief, and shock written all over their faces. Sanji couldn't form words, only faint noises could be heard from the chef. Nami however was silent. The complete opposite of her usual behavior around the archeologist.

"Eh, eh, Luffy, don't yell so loud. *yawn* I just woke up." Usopp's voice came from the other side of the door. Soon everyone walked into the doorway, stopped behind Luffy and Usopp as they all saw the state of their nakama.

"Uh, Nami? You okay?" Usopp asked carefully. "What's with you and Sanji?" Nami's mouth moved slightly but no words could be heard.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"zro n rbin ar dting." She said barely above a whisper.

"What? Nami, you're gonna have to talk louder than that." Usopp told her.

"ZORO AND ROBIN ARE DATING!" She yelled finally. Coming back to her senses as her mind finally processed what she just witnessed moments before.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted back in unison. Equally shocked and in disbelief of what the navigator had just told them. The group of them split apart as the all stared at Zoro in the back. Robin was giggling to herself at her friends reactions. Zoro just looked worried about what everyone was staring at him for. He hadn't heard Nami yell.

"YOU'RE DATING ROBIN?!" The men asked. Oh, that's what this was about.

"Yeah." He answered walking between them to back to sitting next to his girlfriend.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Robin teased, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Zoro huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji had woken up early as usual, to prepare breakfast for the crew. He was thankful that marimo had watch last night, it meant he got to wake up without having to see his disgusting face. Not only that, Zoro usually took longer naps throughout the day. With Zoro on watch, Sanji never had a bad day.

He was preparing a pan as the doors to the kitchen opened. Ahh, never a bad day indeed, he thought. The aroma of mikans wafted into the room, Nami, had been first to gather in the kitchen.

"Oh, Nami-swan! I'm so glad you were the first to wake! Was it perhaps you missed me? And the dreams you shared of me were nothing compared to the real thing?" Sanji cooed.

"No, Sanji-kun, I usually wait for Robin to be up before I leave. Except she was already out of bed. I figured she was here already." She explained, ignoring his comments of love.

"Robin-chwan? I have not seen her this morning, perhaps she is in the library. Oh, how lucky am I that both of the most beautiful ladies are awake with me!" Sanji chimed. Nami sat at the table as Sanji placed a glass of fresh orange juice for her while he continued to cook.

"Hmm, I might go look for her then." Nami told him. "I wonder why she didn't wait for me?" She thought aloud. Making her leave of the kitchen. Sanji was going to protest her leaving, but decided that she would come back, and no doubt come back with Robin as well.

Nami checked their shared room once again, perhaps missing her because she just needed to use the restroom. Not finding her there, she continued to the library, sure that Robin just had the itch to read this early. She entered the library, finding no one in sight.

"That's odd, I thought for sure she would be here." She said to herself. Leaving that room and making her way to the bathhouse. She didn't see any steam from the shower being used but thought to check anyway. She knocked first, calling out Robin's name. No answer, she tested the door knob. Finding it to be unlocked, she slowly looked inside. Still no Robin. No she was getting a little worried. She made her way back to the kitchen, as she was crossing the deck, she remembered that Zoro had watch. She knew, everyone knew, Zoro usually slept during his watch. Maybe, Robin decided to go up there to make sure they were still safe while he slept.

With that idea in mind, she scaled the crow's nest. Opening the hatch she surveyed the room.

"Robi-" She clamped her mouth shut. She was dumb struck by the sight in front of her. She quickly and quietly left the crow's nest. 'How did we not know?' She thought. 'Why didn't she tell me anything about this?!' The red head racked her brain, trying to find any clues to piece together the picture she just saw.

The doors to the kitchen opened once again. Sanji could not smell the girls perfumes but blamed that on the food he was preparing.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" He called out, spinning to greet the two. He was met with two different people than he thought. "Oh, it's you two." He said, losing all excitement from before.

"Oi, oi! Don't act all depressed because of your friends!" Usopp scolded as he took a seat at the table. He and Franky had both woken up around the same time. Actually, Franky woke up first. The cyborg accidentlly knocked Usopp out of his bunk, effectively landing on his nose.

"Ow! Whatever! As long as I still get some of your SUPER cooking, I'm fine with it." Franky reasoned, fully understanding Sanji's reaction.

"Ah, ah, you'll get your fill." Sanji assured. Usopp sighed in relief while Franky smiled with a thumbs up. "Either of you seen Nami-san or Robin-chan? Nami-san said she couldn't find Robin-chan this morning and she left to go find her."

"Hmm, I haven't seen either of them. I just woke up." Usopp replied.

"Me either, I just woke up too." Franky told him.

"Hmmm, well, would you two mind finding them for me? Breakfast is almost ready and I'd hate for their food to get cold. Also, wake everyone else up." Sanji asked.

"Can do! Come on Usopp." Franky said. Him and the sharpshooter went out to let everyone know breakfast is almost done. They started with the boys' cabin, seeing how it was on the way to the girls' room. They both carefully checked inside the girls' room, not finding them there. The proceeded to check every room on that side of the ship.

"Oi oi, where the heck could they be?" Usopp complained, he had walked up and down the inside of the ship and he was starving.

"I don't know, but we still have to tell Zoro-bro breakfast is going to be ready." Franky reminded.

"Eeeep! I'm not gonna wake him up from one of his naps! He almost cut me in half last time!" Usopp told him. Franky stopped walking and held his fist in his hand. Usopp caught onto the cyborg's game.

"1, 2, 3!" Usopp had thrown out scissors while Franky had rock. Franky smiled triumphantly, as Usopp gulped, ghosting his hand over his uncut throat. Trying to memorize how it felt to have his head attached to his body. They both made their way on deck, spotting Nami sitting on the bench that circled the mast of the crow's nest.

"Oi! Nami!" Usopp called, as they approached her. She looked, indifferent. "Nami, there you are, did you find Robin? Sanji set us to look for you two." She nodded.

"SUPER! Where is she? Is she waking up Zoro-bro?" Franky asked.

"Not exactly." Nami told them. "Look, I'll meet you guys inside okay? Just tell Sanji to wait for us to get there before he serves the food."

"Psh, he wouldn't serve it to us if you weren't there anyway. Don't need to tell him that." Usopp groaned, he just wanted to eat.

"Alright Nami-sis, just don't take too long. We want to eat and Sanji-bro won't let that happen without you." Franky told her. Both men walked back towards the kitchen leaving Nami to handle whatever situation this was.

She climbed back up the crow's nest, stopping before the hatch. What the hell was she going to do? She took a deep breath before entering the crow's nest. She stood there, still, stunned at the sight before her. Robin was cuddled up and laying on Zoro's chest as he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Their hands met at her hip where they interlocked fingers. This couldn't actually be real? Could it? I mean, Zoro is nice, sometimes. Rarely actually. Robin is just, this doesn't make sense.

"Oi, you need something?" Nami jumped and squealed. Zoro had startled her, she thought he was asleep.

"I just, I uh." Nami tried to think of something to say.

"Breakfast?" He asked. She nodded, not meeting his eye. Still unsure of the current situation. "Anything else?" He asked again. His tone pointing out the obvious.

"What is, how did, I'm confused." Nami admitted, finally meeting his gaze.

"She came up here last night while I was on watch. She wanted to try to stay awake, but you know how she is. She'll stay up for as long as possible, only getting a few hours of sleep a night before she finally has a decent night's rest." He explained. Feeling that was alittle obvious.

"No, I mean, why are you two like, that?" Nami asked, clarifying here point.

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck. "I love her. We've been, trying to find a way to make a relationship possible but moments together are limited." He replied. He looked down at her sleeping figure. He pushed aside stray strands of hair before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Nami almost let out an audible 'Awww' at the moment. Robin, reacting to his touch, started to flutter awake. A happy sigh escaping her lips as she met his eye.

"Goodmorning, Zoro-kun." She chimed. Bringing them together in a soft kiss.

"Awwww!" This time Nami couldn't hold it in. Robin looked surprised to see Nami there but seeing as how nothing violent was happening, it seemed the news of their relationship went over well.

"Hmm, I see that the cats out of the bag." Robin commented, noting Nami's clear knowledge of their relationship.

"Ah, I was hoping that would be okay. Might be easier to get some time together now." Zoro reasoned.

"I love you, Zoro."

"I love you, Robin." The couple shared another passionate kiss in front of Nami. Who was in pure bliss having seen her two nakama be so happy.

"I suppose breakfast is ready?" Robin commented.

"Oh, yes! Come down! I can't wait to tell everyone the news!" Nami cheered, as she hustled down from the crow's nest. Zoro and Robin followed at their leisure. Nami busted through door, startling everyone.

"Everyone, I have some big news!" Nami shouted. The doors opened behind her as Zoro and Robin walked in hand in hand.

"Oi, oi. Let us do it." Zoro told her. Robin giggled to herself, seeing how nothing seemed to change, yet, but she couldn't imagine it changing at all. "Robin and I, are dating." The collective gasps from shock nearly sucked all of the air out of the room. Chopper happily jumped to congradulate both of them, along with everyone else, except for Sanji. Sanji, stood at the kitchen counter, trying not to faint after what he just heard.

"R-robin-chwan, is d-dating marimo?" Sanji mumbled before he finally became unconcious. The whole breakfast was filled with questions and comments on the newly discovered couple. Sanji, even if it was marimo, congradualted the two. Saying he was happy Zoro could make Robin happy.

The couple was just relieved that their relationship had the blessing of their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Nami had gathered up some the crew for a little game. Just simple fun really. You just take turns rolling dice and if your number was closet to the outcome you get to make someone do something. Within reason of course. Luffy kept making Chopper and Usopp do the chopstick dance. Usopp kept trying to lower his dept to Nami, which she would just laugh off saying he added interest for even trying. Chopper just used Luffy's face like playdoh and made funny faces. Causing Luffy, Usopp and himself to fall over from laughter. Brook had tried to join, but his first request almost sent him into the sea when Nami uppercut him after he asked to see her panties.

"7!" Nami shouted in joy. She just won again and was now looking over her victims, I mean friends. She did have a nice marker that Usopp brought out earlier, he attempted to draw all over Chopper's face. Earning a sinister look from Robin as to what he might draw. He immediately scrapped the idea. She noticed the boys weren't quite paying attention, though, that was a given. Not really sure what she could do to them at this point without being cruel. She turned to Robin who was wistfully looking off from the normal group. Seemingly staring at nothing. That is, until she noticed the soft snores coming from the same direction. She noticed Robin was just smiling as she watched Zoro doze away.

"Robin?" Nami called, no response, Robin was completely zoned out. That's when Nami got really "funny" idea. "Hey, Zoro!" She shouted, awakening Robin from her small trance. Curious as to what Nami was doing.

"What now?" Zoro called back.

"Come over here, we're playing a game and I need you to join." She told him.

"I don't want to play a game right now." He said, standing up and walking over to the small group. Completely contradicting his own words.

"Great, now that you're here, my turn can finish. I just won see and I needed you for this." She explained.

"The hell you talking about?" He yawned, still drowsy from his nap.

"We roll the dice and whoever can guess the number closet to the roll gets to make someone at the circle do something." She said. Earning another yawn from the swordsman.

"So, what am I here for?" He asked, a little annoyed since he didn't seem necessary for the game.

"Well, like I said I just won. So I get to make someone in the game do something." Nami flashed a mischevous glint towards him before turning to Robin, who was just as confused. "Robin, I would like you to kiss Zoro."

The entire ship fell came to halt.

"Eh?!" Zoro looked at her like she'd just gone mad. Both him and Robin were blushing at the very thought.

"Nami-san, I don't thi-"

"Robin, I did win. Zoro, Robin, kiss." She commanded, slamming down both fists and leaning forward expectingly.

"Witch." Zoro muttered under his breath. He slowly turned to face Robin.

"Zoro-san, it's just a game. You do-" She stopped mid sentence, her breath catching a bit as Zoro's hand cupped the back of her head and brough her toward him.

"Damn woman, I'm not letting this slip by." He whispered. Robin surprised by his comment, smiling as she realized the meaning behind it. As their lips touched, the air grew cold and goosebumps formed on one another. The only heat they could sense was from each other. The brief contact bringing forth emotions kept hidden, waiting for them to either acted on or diminished. Both of them glad it was the former.

As they pulled back, slowly opening their eyes to meet with one another's. His single eye dominantly staring into her sapphire ones. Conveying a sea of emotions he had locked up, only for her to see.

Nami watched in disbelief. They both looked so, content. Neither one of them making any effort to put any more distance between themselves other than a few inches. She almost see the sparks flying off of them. The normally scowling swordsman, now a soft and comforting look directed towards Robin replacing it. Robin's normally reserved expression now completely soaking in the moment as she looked longingly at Zoro. They looked like star crossed lovers meeting for the first time.

"Nine." Zoro said, snapping Nami out of her daze.

"What?" Nami asked. Not quite understanding what he going on about, she had a whole lot of questions for the two of them.

"The next roll will be a nine, and I want to do this, again." He smirked, pulling Robin in for another kiss. Earning no resistance as she leaned into it herself. The two of them not settling at a single peck as they continued. Nami got the feeling she shouldn't be sitting their watching, but found it hard to leave. She looked away, finding the new found affectionate display out of place while in front of everyone. She looked down at the dice and rolled. Trying to preoccupy herself while they continued to make out. Much to her continued shock, she rolled a 6 and a 2.

I figured this would work better under the **How They Found Out** story than on it's own. Plus, it's kinda short and lame, too lame to stand on it's own. I felt it also works since, I mean they do find out Robin and Zoro like each other, but with the added twist that so do Robin and Zoro. I hate the crappy spin the bottle type stories but it's really hard to not think of them. It's just a very cute situation. Can't help it.

I would also like to point out the inspiration to this entire series **. Killing Sanity's - When To Let Them Know**. That story completely inspired these ideas. Just the simple event of the crew finding out seemed too good to not use myself. So, if you haven't for some reason, read that story. You'll get the idea real quick on how I basically ripped it off. Added bonus of that story though, is it's not a one-shot! It's still going so you get: a better writer's story, more story and you get to read the original basically. So, no real down sides to that.

This story specifically was also inspired by a small comic I saw of Zoro and Robin on Tumblr. **Blackichigo** drew an amazing little comic that is beyond good. It looks just like the manga and everyone acts in character, and then Robin and Zoro kiss, so, there's that. It's just really good. Love it. Hope you enjoyed this, and don't hate me too much for being an unoriginal prick.


End file.
